


Being Truthful

by NathTE



Series: Adventures of one Lucifer Morningstar and Trixie Decker [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: All set in motion, Dan and Lucifer are friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, He can be reasonable, He is also a good friend, I quite didn't expect that..., Just do not expect her to admit it, Linda has a lot of feels, Lucifer is a jokester, Lucifer wants to puch Marcus Pierce, Maze and Trixie are best friends, Maze is more sentimental than she let on, Moana is Maze jam, Pierce is not evil here, The heart is complicated and it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/pseuds/NathTE
Summary: Lucifer, Trixie, and Linda put their plan to bring all the supernatural beings of Los Angeles together, so they can explain their plan.





	1. Lucifer and his nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> The third installment of ALMAT. I hope you enjoy these three and their plan ;)
> 
> Cover by Shin-oppa, We Got Fired Shop (https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/578240)

 

Lucifer grumbled once again while staring at Pierce’s office from the Detective’s table. He couldn’t believe he had to speak with that man alone. Well… Convince him to come to his house so they all could talk.

 

He preferred to go out with Dan than talk to that cave man anytime. Gosh, he would be even pleased to pay Detective Espinoza a fancy dinner rather than to talk to Cain. But, if he wanted his plan to reveal all the truth to the others to actually work, he had to convince all the supernatural beings it was the right thing to do.

 

And liking or not, Cain was one of them.

 

He grumbled some more, finally attracting the attention of Chloe Decker, that was concentrated in doing some work. She lifted her eyes from the report she was reading to glare at her partner.

 

“If you are not going to help me, don’t distract me either.” She snapped at him, making the Devil jump in surprise.

 

“Sorry, Detective. I will go grab you some coffee…” He smiled sheepishly and rose from his chair, still receiving a glare from Chloe.

 

“Take your time” she grumbled and turned back to her report.

 

With one last look at the Detective, Lucifer squared his shoulders and walked to the Lieutenant office, not even bothering to knock and opening his door and closing behind him.

 

Marcus Pierce not even bothered to look up from what he was reading.

 

“I would appreciate if you knocked, I’m busy.” His usual detached tone in place.

 

“Well… Not for what I need to talk to you, Cain.” Lucifer said while walking close to the table.

 

“Ah… Is you.” Cain lifted his eye from the document he was reading and sighed. “What do you want Lucifer?”

 

The Devil seated himself in the chair in front of the table and looked at the other immortal with a mixture of hatred and conformation.

 

“If it is anything about Chloe, you know it didn’t work out between us…” Marcus started with an annoyed tone.

 

“Of course, and is something that is totally your fault, your insensible man. You used her.” Lucifer bit a growl at the end of his phrase, but then schooled his expression to hide his contempt. “I’m not here for that… I’m here because we need to discuss something, and I would appreciate your presence in my penthouse tomorrow evening.”

 

Pierce sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes.

 

“What could we possibly have to discuss?” His tone denoted his crescent annoyance.

 

Lucifer glared at Cain and with an incredible cold tone he spoke.

 

“Something of importance and that concerns the status of all of us, supernatural beings, in Los Angeles.” He rose from the chair without waiting for the Lieutenant’s answer. “Tomorrow, 7 pm. Be there, or I will drag your selfish ass all through Los Angeles.”

 

“Yah! Who do you…” He never heard the rest of it, because he exited the room closing the door behind him.

 

Seething Lucifer marched into the break-room, setting the coffee machine to produce some fresh coffee while grabbing two clean cups. As soon as the coffee machine pinged he poured the hot black liquid in those two cups and added some sugar.

 

He exited the room and walked back to the Detective’s table and offered her one of the cups he had prepared.

 

“Here it is your coffee, Detective,” he said, attracting the attention of Chloe again, but this time she smiled and grabbed the cup and carefully taking a sip.

 

“Thank you, Lucifer” she smiled, and he smiled back at her.

 

“You are most welcome.”

 

He turned around to spot Dan also seated on his table while working on some papers. Lucifer approached his table and offered him the other cup of coffee. If he wanted to ask the other guy for dinner, he had to enter in his good graces. He snickered at his thought. Of course not, Daniel wasn’t his type, in a long shot, but he was a good friend, and Lucifer could admit that to himself now.

 

“Here, detective Espinoza, some coffee for you too,” he said nonchalantly.

 

To his credit, Dan looked up with surprise and a tentative smile on his lips when he also grabbed the cup of coffee offered to him.

 

“Hum… Thank you, man.” He sniffed the cup trying to see if he identifies any suspicious scent.

 

“Oh, please Daniel. I won’t poison you.” Lucifer rolled his eyes and huffed.

 

Chloe that was watching the interaction just shook her head and chuckled when the two men started bickering. Their actual friendly bickering, the one that indicated the long way they came, from enemies to friends. Sort of.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **A/N:** And here we have the start of “The Plan” hahahaha I hope you like this little piece like I had fun writing it ;)

 

Let me know your thoughts!

 

Next chapter: Trixie and her best friend

 

Nath :*

 

 

 


	2. Trixie and her best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, don’t you?” Maze’s voice was cold, making Trixie flinch and bite her bottom lip again.

Trixie concentrated on the TV screen while waiting for Maze to finish her call. Since her mother left her with Maze early that morning the little girl has been thinking how to talk to the demoness what she needed. It was difficult to concentrate on your favorite movie when all she could think was to convince Maze to go to Lucifer’s house the next day.

 

She was brought back to the real world when she felt the couch dip beside her and Maze’s bored voice speak.

 

“Aren’t you tired of watching this?” She pointed at the TV screen where Moana was singing her heart out about who she was. Maze would never admit, but Moana was her favorite movie too, the character quest to discover who she was, was too familiar to her.

 

Trixie turned around and shrugged. “I like it.”

 

Maze also shrugged as an answer and looked at the screen grabbing a chips package and grabbing a handful of the savory potatoes.

 

Trixie bit her bottom lip and hummed thinking that the best moment to speak with Maze, was then. She played with the hem of her t-shirt and opened her mouth to speak but was cut by Maze.

 

“Okay, you are creeping me out, Little Human. You’ve been all day with this face that you want to confess something. So, shoot. I’m not your mother.” Maze directed to Trixie one of her gleeful stares, one she just directed to a few people. She was almost sure the child would confess some mischievous thing she did, and Maze was always ready to praise her for those.

 

Trixie giggled and shook her head.

 

“I didn’t do anything… This time.” The young girl grinned, giving the demoness a wink.

 

Despite the smile that was still in Maze’s lips, her eye shone with a bit of disappointment.

 

“Okay, okay… But still, I want to listen what you want to talk.”

 

Trixie didn’t lose time. “Can you come to Lucifer’s house tomorrow?”

 

Maze frowned and tilted her head sideways. “Why?”

 

She knew the little human was going to be taken care by Lucifer again but was much more a request from both Lucifer and Trixie, not a necessity like the first time. Since that day both Lucifer and the favorite human were close, even exchanging messages. Maze rolled her eyes just at the thought that Lucifer found someone that spoke the same language as him.  

 

“Hum… We want to discuss something with you. He said you would want to know this time.” Trixie delivered the words Lucifer said would help convince Maze. “He said he wants to ask you first.”

 

At those words, Maze straightened in her seat and she looked at Trixie with calculating eyes.

 

“You know, don’t you?” Maze’s voice was cold, making Trixie flinch and bite her bottom lip again.

 

“Yes… I always did.” At the flicker of fear that she saw passing through Maze’s eyes, Trixie smiled. “I don’t fear you, you are my best friend!” She grabbed the demoness hand and squeezed. “You are the best of the best person in the world. I am proud to be friends with a demon, the best of all.” She said with crescent enthusiasm. “With the most badass attitude and skills! I love you Maze!” She said the last bit while hugging the demoness tight. “Don’t go… I will never leave you.” She ended with tears in her eyes.

 

“Oh, Trix…” Maze wrapped her arms around the little human body. When she heard those words from Trixie she was filled with fear, fear to see horror and terror in those soft brown eyes that always looked at her with admiration. She was ready to march to wherever Lucifer was and cut his head off. But those words the little human said to her just eased all the worry she had.

 

She couldn’t afford losing anyone. Not after that.

 

“You are my best friend too, Little Human.” She patted the girl’s back a bit awkwardly. Even that know she was much better with human things, she wasn’t the most sentimental type either. “I will be there tomorrow.” She assured the girl. And in an attempt to comfort Trixie she said: “What do you think of me finally teaching you how to throw a knife like I promised you?”

 

At those words Trixie shot up with a big grin and shining eyes, all distress gone, only a few tears that were still running down her cheeks.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really!” The demoness produced a set of silver knives. “I had these made for you, I think you already deserve your own set. Just don’t tell your mother.” Maze said with a grin and mischief in her eyes.

 

“Cool!” Trixie reached for the knives with her eyes shining with happiness. All tears were gone.

 

“Good. Now let’s go, kid, I’m going to teach you how to throw these babies and hit a fly at distance.” She said pulling up to her feet followed by a very excited Trixie.

 

“Can you do that?” Trixie asked with awe in her voice.

 

“Of course!” Maze replied cockily. “Wanna see?”

 

Trixie squealed and nodded, making the demoness smile at the child with fondness.

 

And was that afternoon that Trixie learned how to throw knives. Of course, without her mom even suspect of the feat. Chloe just would learn her daughter's ability years later.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the latest episode, I think we needed or dose of Trixie and Maze. I was so heartbroken with that scene… I do understand that Maze is in a really dark place, and she is saying and doing things out of hurt. But she hurt Trixie, man. That was really awful. I hope she realizes her mistake someplace around the end of this season because I can’t get enough Trixie and Maze. Honestly. 
> 
> And one more piece is out~ I hope you like this chapter, that was a little bit Angsty than I had in mind, but well… lol 
> 
> Next chapter: Linda and her Ex. 
> 
> See ya soon! Nath :*


	3. Linda and her Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know, Linda. I know. Our decision of breaking up was the right decision, for both of us.” His voice grew serious.
> 
> “Was it?” She voiced for the first time something she had been feeling since the failure to talk Maze through it. The little selfish part of hers that still labored some hope of things getting where it was.

Linda said goodbye to her last patient that day and settled herself on her desk, filling some notes and adding some information to her patients’ files. Every now and then she would glance at her watch trying to decide when would be the best time to call Amenadiel.

 

Since their break up they haven’t talked much, some words here and there, but just that. It was painful to hear his voice and be assaulted by all those thoughts of what could have been. But she knew she had done wrong by Maze, and she had to do things right.

 

Their girls’ night the other day did little to her situation with Maze, but she would keep trying.

 

She sighed and lowered her pen, and finally grabbed her phone. It was now or never, she needed to do her part in their plan. So, without any more delays, she scrolled through her contacts and found Amenadiel’s contact and pressed it.

 

Linda didn’t have to wait long because, after two phone rings, she heard his voice.

 

“Hello, Linda!”

 

She breathed deeply and put a smile on her lips.

 

“Hey, good evening Amenadiel. How are you?” She tried to sound casual.

 

“I’m good, and you?” He answered.

 

“Fine… Fine…” She said, hacking her brain for the best way to start the conversation she should have. But she decided that would be best if she was direct.

 

“I missed hearing your voice.” He spoke before she could even formulate the first phrase, stopping her brain function completely. “I’m glad you called me today.”

 

She could hear the longing in his voice and it made her heart squeeze inside her chest.

 

“Amenadiel…” Linda started but was cut by him.

 

“I know, Linda. I know. Our decision of breaking up was the right decision, for both of us.” His voice grew serious.

 

“Was it?” She voiced for the first time something she had been feeling since the failure to talk Maze through it. The little selfish part of hers that still labored some hope of things getting where it was.

 

“Yes,” he answered with finality. And all she could do was to nod in answer, even that he couldn’t see it. Her heart panged painfully in her chest.

 

“You are right…” She tried her best to not show her pain in her voice and then adopted a more serious tone of voice. “The motived I have called you, Amenadiel, is because we need to have an important conversation with Lucifer tomorrow, at his penthouse, in the evening.”

 

At those words she could hear how Amenadiel changed his attitude, his voice grew a little bit tired.

 

“What Luci did this time?”

 

“Nothing, really.” She answered truthfully. “We need to have a conversation concerning the other humans involved in your lives.”

 

“Oh really?” Amenadiel’s voice gained a cold tone.

 

“He wants to talk to you first, Amenadiel. And I think you should listen to him.” She tried her best conciliatory tone. “Be there at 7 pm and we will all talk about it.”

 

Amenadiel hummed and sighed, and she could picture him pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Do you agree with him, Linda?” He finally spoke.

 

“Yes, I do.” She answered truthfully. “It’s past the time to hold this information any longer, you are all too involved with humans now and they have the right to know and choose if they want to stay. Or things can get worse.”

 

Amenadiel sighed heavily again but didn’t say anything to deny her words.

 

“Fine, I will be there to listen to his reasons and I will decide for myself if it will be a good idea.”

 

“Thank you, Amenadiel” she could smile again.

 

“Is the least I can do for you, Linda.” At those words, her heart jumped inside her ribcage.

 

“It is for your brother, Amenadiel.” It was the only answer Linda could come up with.

 

“Still… Thank you for calling, Linda.” His voice softened. “See you tomorrow.”

 

“See you tomorrow, Amenadiel.” It was the only thing she could bring herself to say and hang up.

 

She placed her phone back on the table and left a shaking break, closing her eyes to avoid the tears to fall from her eyes. For Linda, it was difficult to get back to her work.

 

All she could do was hope for a day where things wouldn’t hurt that much. Nor Amenadiel, nor Maze.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And angsty again. Gosh, I think all the feels of this week episode gave me brought me for this more angsty vibe. But no worries, more fluff ahead, after we pass all this thing of conversations and revelations ;) 
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter! :D 
> 
> Next chapter and the last: Let’s be honest
> 
> See ya! Nath :*
> 
> PS: Ohh, I decided to post one chapter of ALMAT and then one chapter of Breaking Down (my other Lucifer fanfic), intercalating both stories. I hope you like this ;)


	4. Let's be honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you think that is unfair, to your friends, if you don’t trust them enough to tell them the truth?” She said it too innocently and gently, that made Amenadiel and Maze stop. “I mean… I know you are afraid, but a little faith in them is enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s rare for me to do initial notes in a chapter, however, I decided to do one here (lol). The thing is, after this week’s episode, and the fact that we are having to wait for 3 weeks for the next episode, we need something light. 
> 
> No evil mastermind Pierce, no rampage Maze, and no crazed Lucifer. And what is even better… Marclo went to the grave. What exactly happened here, but Marcus didn’t get what he wanted, he wasn’t particularly evil in this little AU I made, either. Chloe just discovered he wanted to use her somehow, she didn’t have the details tho. Not yet :P
> 
> Marcus here just got away as he did, because I love Tom Welling, and in respect to him, I’ll keep his assholeness (I’m pretty sure this word doesn’t exist, but whatever) at bay. He made Pierce a character I loved to hate… I was liking the seemingly innocent Lieutenant and his bromance with Lucifer, but now all is dead, and he made such a perfect villain that I must applaud him. But he will be forever my favorite Clark Kent. I grew up with him on the TV. Love you Tom Welling *hearts eyes*
> 
> PS: Would you believe that when Lucifer fought with Amenadiel about Cain, I had the same worries as the Big Bro? Because I did.

“Okay, Lucifer, we are all here. So, what you want to talk?” Maze crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at the rest of the people in his living room. All except for Trixie.

 

It was a surprise for everyone invited when they met each other at the entrance of LUX. It was a way awkward elevator ride. A demon, a fallen angel, and the first murderer cramped in that small metal box, it was a miracle how things didn’t escalate to the third World War, they all guess the Devil wouldn’t be happy if they destroyed his precious nightclub. But the surprises didn’t end there, as soon as the almost cataclysm to World War III arrived at their destination they found three people waiting for them, in a domestic situation.

 

Lucifer was serving Linda and Trixie dinner, and laughing at something they said when the three immortals walked into his house, and after a heated debate between the parts, in which Trixie was watching with a little grin over her lips, they settled themselves. Resulting in the situation they were then, in which the presence of any one of them was explained. Both Amenadiel and Pierce were surprised by Trixie’s presence, but she was quick to explain: She knew, and she didn’t care.

 

Lucifer cleared his throat and gave one of his characteristic cocky grins. “As it was hinted from our invitations,” he indicated both Trixie and Linda, “we are here to discuss the disclosure of our identities to our human friends.”

 

Pierce shot one of his eyebrows up. “Why would you think we would agree to this? Normal human people aren’t ready to deal with the divine.”

 

Maze was scowling but kept quiet. Lucifer glared at him and spoke before Amenadiel could, the older angel was mid-way of formulating his first words.

 

“I know, but our presence in their life, so many of us, showed how much affected they are by our presence.” Lucifer grabbed his tumbler of whiskey. “Charlotte had Mom riding her body and now she has memories of hell, Chloe was used in order to get someone killed and is a miracle, Dan came in contact with an angelic blade and resisted it, Ella is the least affected, but she is close to a demon and me, so yes, they are entitled to know.” He finished with finality.

 

“Luci…” Amenadiel started. “I can understand that, but it’s always dangerous to reveal our identity to humans, you know that. Most of them attack what they can’t comprehend.” He had to put some sense into his brother’s mind. “And you know well, as I do, that divinity can be dangerous for humans.”

 

Lucifer sighed and took a long sip of his drink.

 

“And not knowing puts them in even more danger, Amenadiel.” He answered. “Your stunt with Malcolm not only put the Detective’s life at risk but also put Beatrice’s. Daniel touched Azrael’s blade and almost started a murdering spree, but he resisted, he has something in him. When Mom was almost exploding, Chloe and Daniel were there not even understanding the danger of extinction they were in.” He said seriously, his voice growing a little at the end. “All the experiences we had so far had shown me that not knowing had put them more in danger than it would have if they knew.”

 

That little speech rendered people quiet. Trixie, still enjoying her dinner, was observing each of the adults in the room, and before any of them could speak again, she decided to speak.

 

“Don’t you think that is unfair, to your friends, if you don’t trust them enough to tell them the truth?” She said it too innocently and gently, that made Amenadiel and Maze stop. “I mean… I know you are afraid, but a little faith in them is enough.”

 

The Lieutenant that was immersed in his thoughts came forward. “The two of you have a point. Friends deserve the truth, not that I can call them friends, but the three of you? They know you. And besides, not knowing, with the three of you being so close to them, can be more a danger than a protection.” He gave a self-depreciative smile. “It made susceptible for being used against you without them knowing. If they knew about us, they would understand what threat I was when dating Chloe, and many things would have been avoided.” He paused before adding. “And in the future, something worse can come along.”

 

Lucifer raised both his eyebrows in surprise, from all the people in that room, he didn’t exactly expect Cain to be the first to agree. But then, he was the one that had used of his friends’ ignorance against them, what others could use also like he pointed out. Maze grumbled but didn’t say anything, her mind working on every piece of this conversation.

 

“Ahm…” Linda started uncertainly and blushed a little when all eyes came to her. “For my personal experience,” she grimaced a little when she remembered that encounter with Mom, “and professional assessment, I will tell you something I told Lucifer months ago. I chose to be your friend, knowing all odds, I knew the risks when I opposed the Goddess of All Creation. I was aware of what I was getting into, and I do think they also deserve this, they deserve this leap of faith. All you have to do it’s to show you are still the same people they know, not some stupid depiction of people that not even met you guys.”

 

Maze frowned more, but then Trixie caught her attention and the little girl gave her an encouraging smile. Trixie would never let her mom ditch Maze, she knew that. A small smile graced Maze’s lips, not one of cocky confidence, or glee for another exciting hunt, one sweet and gentle.

 

“I can try. I think we should tell them the truth.” She nodded, looked at Lucifer with determination. “I think is the time we come clean. And is pain me to admit, Cain has point.” And Lucifer smiled at her, one of his sincere smiles, one he would give her sometimes.

 

“That’s how we talk, Maze, dear.” He beamed at the demon, that scowled again.

 

“Do not push, Morningstar.” She answered. “I’m glad you asked first this time, though.”

 

Lucifer nodded, while Pierce shook his head at the exchange of words. Amenadiel was silently hearing at them all and finally spoke his mind.

 

“I don’t think Father would approve such a thing…” He was interrupted by Lucifer.

 

“We are not here to think what Dad would approve or not, we are here to do the right thing for them. Give them back their choice. And in a way, protect them from future manipulations.” The Devil said with finality, and his brother nodded at the end.

 

“Alright, you have a perfectly good reason with which I can agree. But, how are we going to do that?” The older angel finally said. 

 

At those words, Trixie, that had already finished her dinner, rose from where she was seated pulling a big piece of paper, where it could see childish drawings of people in a house.

 

“I took the liberty to prepare the plan.” She acted all pompous and proper, imitating Lucifer in his flamboyant gestures. Pointing at the drawing she started. “Two weeks from now we will have a big State Holyday, what we are going to do is to take a small vacation.” She spoke with all innocence and cleverness it was so much Trixie.

 

The adults that weren’t part of the initial three were frowning at how that would even work. That’s why Lucifer intervened.

 

“What dear spawn here is saying is that I have a propriety not too far from Los Angeles, in which is close enough to other humans to not scare them, but that gives us enough privacy to do what we need to give them the complete truth.” He gently patted Trixie’s head, earning some raised eyebrows at his fond gesture at the child. “I know the Detective, as well as Daniel and miss Lopez, don’t take a day off for a long time, so they deserve it, so does Charlotte. I will invite them, myself, and you, Cain, will grant them this leave, you will insist.” The Devil spoke with a little nuance of an order, what made Pierce scowl a bit. “And the rest of us will follow because I will say it would be a small vacation with friends.”

 

“Using this ‘vacation’ will create the perfect relaxed environment this particular revelation requires, as well as to create a good net for them to cope.” Linda continued, reinforcing the idea even more. “They will be reassured by the presence of other humans, so they won’t feel threatened, and I will be there to help them individually when the time comes.”

 

Those words were enough to assure Maze, Amenadiel, and Pierce, and from that point on they started to discuss how they would break the news and fixing some little details to make sure that little vacation would work. Their discussion came to an end when Lucifer kicked all of them out of his house when he noticed Trixie slowly drifting to sleep on his leather couch.

 

That made Maze snicker at how Trixie had the Devil wrapped around her little finger, and for the first time in a long while she exchanged a knowing glance with Linda. But it lasted just a few seconds. While Amenadiel smiled softly at the thought of how much his brother has changed, he wasn’t the Lucifer he left in LA seven years ago, he was a new Lucifer, not quite the Devil, not quite Samael either.

 

* * *

 

 

Three days later, Chloe, Dan, Ella, and Charlotte were surprised one day when they received a very expensive-looking invitation for a Vacation Trip with friends by Lucifer. And right in the next day, they each received a cup of coffee and personal invitation.

 

It was way hard to say no when they received the memo from the Lieutenant telling them they needed to take their day off around the same time the vacation was settled to happen.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here it’s the final chapter of this installment. ;) Now we have only one more one-shot and the revelation! Yay!! Let me know your thoughts. How do you think this little vacation will go down? Any particular thing you think should be discussed? Let me know in your comments! 
> 
> Thank you for all the support! 
> 
> See you next! Nath :*


End file.
